


Tattoos

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 18th birthday, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Older Raphael, Rapheal thinks that his tattoo is unrequited, Soulmates, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tattoos, flustered simon, saphael is main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: On your 18th birthday you receive a tattoo of your soulmates full name somewhere on your body. Simon's having a Star Wars marathon with all his friends when he gets his.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored  
> And we all know what happens when I get bored  
> *Cough* The Talk *Cough*  
> Jk this one is not that weird  
> That story was so on crack.  
> Also heres the ages just so you know:  
> Magnus- 20  
> Alec- Just recently turned 20  
> Raphael- 19  
> Maia- 18  
> Isabelle- 18  
> Clary- 19  
> Jace- 19  
> And as you know Simons turning 18.

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com/)

Leave a Prompt

* * *

 

It was Simon Lewis' 18th birthday, and the thing he was most excited for was getting his soulmate tattoo, from what Simon knew about them  was if the person whose name is tattooed on you has your name on their body as well then you were soulmates, but if the persons whose name is on your body has a different name that meant that you would usually get a new one at the age of 21, alot of people called it the "unrequited tattoo" but it really just meant that you weren't ready for a relationship so you got your real one when you got older.

Simon knew he was ready for a relationship so he doubted that it would happen to him, but if it did, Simon hoped it was Raphael's name because even if Raphael had a different name on his body, which he refused to show anybody, Simon loved the idea on the name _Raphael Santiago_ printed on his skin, but Simon knew it would only happen if it he got an unrequited tattoo.

Simon was the last one in their group to be getting his tattoo, his group had consistedof Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Raphael, Maia, and Izzy. It used to be juat Clay, Simon, Magnus Izzy and Raphael, and then everyone had met their soulmates so they had joined the group as well, and if Simon was being honest he really liked his group of friends at the moment and would give anything to make sure they stayed in his life no matter what.

After Simon finished getting ready for the get together he was having with all his friends he drove to Malec's place, yes that was what they called Magnus and Alec's place, because of the very reason that it was easier than saying Magnus and Alec's place, you just had to say Malec's place. Simon was very glad that they were hanging out just them instead of going out to a place where they couldn't all hang out together.

They had planned to watch all the Star Wars movies and just talk until Simon got his tattoo, it didn'tsound like anything big but it was Simon's absolute dream. The whole group had expressed their anticipation to see whose name would appear on Simon, and from what he was told he would know when it was happening cause it would sting a little.

When he stepped through the door he was greeted with Happy Birthdays, Hugs, and ruffling of his hair from Raphael who had added, "Our baby boys all grown up" to the mix and Simon just laughed because he was so happy to be around his friends on his birthday, he was so happy to be around Raphael on his birthday.

"Star Wars marathon here we come." Izzy said throwing a handful of popcorn, Maia caught some in her mouth, meanwhile Alec glared at Izzy, "you're cleaning that up." Alec told his sister. 

"Oh lighten up its a birthday party." Magnus told his husband as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on Birthday Boy we've got movies to watch." Clary said dragging him to the living room and plopping him down on the middle cushion of the couch, "Raphael you sit there." Clary said pointing next to Simon.

"Oh so were getting arranged seats now." Raphael said plopping down next to Simon regardless, he put his feet on Simon's lap and laid back against the armrest of the couch.

"Me and Jace will share the lazyboy, Maia and Isabelle can sit next Raphael and Simon, and Magnus and Alec you sit where you want its your house." Clary said ignoring Raphael's statement.

"Everybody sat wheee Clary had told them to, because they were not about to argue over who sat where on Simons birthday. Magnus and Alec sat on the floor, Alec sitting with his legs wide up against the couch and Magnus in between them laying back using him as a human pillow."

And then the movies began.

~

"Ah." Simon cried out softly, slapping his hand on the back of his neck as he had felt a sharp pain in his neck. Oh my God, Simon thought, its happening. He was getting his soulmate tattoo. Simon excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom, he wanted to see who it was before anyone else did.

When he got to the bathroom he tilted his neck to the side to find words forming on the right side of his neck, it wasn't big it was the perfect size, but then he read what it had said,  _Rapheal Santiago,_ was printed in black ink. Oh my God. Simon got Raphael! But surely Raphael hadn't got him, he would've told him, right?

Simon quickly shot a text to Clary.

**| _Come to the bathroom quick._**

Soon after he sent the text Clary knocked on the door, Simon opened the door his hand covering his tattoo, she came in and he shut the door.

"Whats wrong?" Clary asked her best friend.

"I got my tattoo." Simon said biting his lip.

"Oh my God, who is it?" Clary whisper yelled.

Simon removed his hand hesitantly and slowly revealing the name scrawled on his neck.

"Oh my God, its Raphael! I wonder if he has you too. Hey! Maybe thats why he won't let anyone see it. You have to tell him Simon." Clary said gushing at her best friend.

"I will, but can you go out there before me I need to prepare myself." Simon said a little bit of the weight lifted after telling someone.

After Clary left, Simon took a few breaths while looking in the mirror.

"You can do this, you're a brave son of a bitch." He said into the mirror. After he said it a couple times, then after he composed himself he walked out into the living room, with his hand over his tattoo.

He switched on the light as everybody groaned their eyes adjusting to the brightness.

"Guys, I got my tattoo." Simon announced. Everybody forgot about the light burning their eyes and jumped up to group around Simon.

"Well come on then, lets see it." Izzy said grinning.

"Its a bit embarrassing." Simon said his cheeks flushing.

"Oh my God, did you get one of us?" Maia asked.

"I'm just gonna show you." Simon moved his hands away and squeezed his eyes shut not wantig to see the look on Raphael's face.

Everybody was silent as soon as they read it except Magnus, "Holy shit." Simon had heard him say.

"Uh Simon. I gotta show you something." Raphael let out in an almost whisper, Simon would've missed it if he wasn't waiting on his reply over anyone elses, but that was not what he was expecting him to say.

Simon opened hus eyes and glanced at Raphael in confusion. 

Rapheal lifted up his shirt revealing a tattoo with the name,  _Simon Lewis,_ scrawled on the right bottom of his torso, and Simon would be lying if he said that Raphael's abs weren't the first thing he noticed.

"I alway thought it was unrequited." Raphael said with shock still clear in his voice.

Simon couldn't speak, so he did the next best thing he kissed him in front of everyone, not that he cared, the whole world could be watching and Simon would still kiss the hell out of Raphael after this moment.

"I'm glad it's you." Simon mumbled against the kiss.

"Me too." Raphael said grinning into the kiss.

"Okay lovely. Now break it up." Magnus said pushing them apart, after the boys had been kissing for a while.

Simon cuddled up to his soulmate while finishing their Star Wars marathon, Raphael Santiago, Simon's Soulmate; he would never get tired of hearing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit so yeah feel free to correct my mistakes.  
> Hope you liked it  
> Check out my other stories if you did  
> especially "The Talk" that story is on crack  
> Lmao okay  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
